


【蝙蝠铁/授翻】他们不知道自己在和谁打交道

by crystalli



Series: Billionaire husbands [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalli/pseuds/crystalli
Summary: 万达是个孩子？好的.那么她就将会被当作孩子来对待.他们怎么敢在Tony自己的家里对他指手画脚？或者复仇者们学会了不要惹怒以及他吓人(却不愚蠢)的丈夫布鲁斯·韦恩同时复仇者们也明白了“Brucie”就是蝙蝠侠.他们真的不应该惹怒他.原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091813





	【蝙蝠铁/授翻】他们不知道自己在和谁打交道

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有任何角色  
> 

第1章

简直是一团糟。罗杰斯他妈的到底在想什么？他猜Rogers事实上压根就没在思考.那个永远叨叨着计划A的的傻大个目光短浅的要命，以至于根本就没有什么新东西再出现了。愚蠢的混蛋.一想起这个他就会头疼.他需要将一切摆平，而他们压根就不知道自己在和什么人打交道.

“托尼你需要明白，她不过是个孩子”史蒂夫仿佛已经几百次地重复这句话了，表情凝重，下巴紧绷。也许真的有几百次了.但Bruce忘记数了.

他真的不喜欢队长和他的小跟班们，他们对Tony来说就像是不健康的垃圾。他痛恨伤害了他最宝贵的Edward的人.他当然也不喜欢史蒂夫想在托尼家里对托尼指手画脚的事实。史蒂夫就是个人渣。他们都是.史蒂夫，克林特，娜塔莎，山姆以及万达。对于和自己同名的BruceBanner他也不怎么喜欢，但那仅限于微微的讨厌

“队长，你能不能试着理解一下.在尼日利亚发生的那些事.那根本不合法.Wanda不是个美国人.尼日利亚想要她血债血还，而你如果继续这么做美国政府就会把她交出去.迄今为止他们不采取任何措施的唯一原因就是相同的事没有发生在欧洲.“托尼努力的解释道。

“可她只是个孩子Tony，正在跟我们一起拯救生命！你没在帮忙.你只想让她呆在房间里，但她不是个囚犯！别再这么做了.我知道你恨Wanda，即使你没有权利这么做.“

“你说他像什么？还有托尼痛恨万达是什么狗屁？费心解释一下？队长？“布鲁斯插嘴说。

“请控制一下自己，别再插嘴了韦恩先生。这是复仇者的私事，而你只是个平民.“史蒂夫讥笑道。

“站住，队长，这里是他的家而不是你的。你再命令他一次试试？你要是继续在这里胡说八道，那么你不会喜欢我接下来要做的事的.“托尼觉得自己好像吃了屎。

“托尼你欠复仇者们一个和解，而不是‘布鲁西’”Clint忍不住说，傲慢在他的声音中流淌.这些愚蠢的人怎么能侮辱队长？

“不管我欠了什么都是Bruce”。要是你再那样朝着Bruce乱嚼舌根你就会明白为什么他们都叫我死亡商人.我不会再说第二遍了.你们在谈论的人是我的丈夫.“

“别生气了Tony，我来摆平他们.”布鲁斯保证似的将一只手搭在托尼肩头，而后者以肉眼可见的速度放松下来了。“所以队长，还准不准备回答我的问题了？”

“韦恩先生，现在托尼已经失去了理智，他对万达的仇恨里包括着个人的错误判断。史蒂夫放缓语速就好像正在跟一个小孩子讲道理。

“为什么Tony讨厌小姐Maximoff？”

“因为他忍受不了wanda不喜欢他这个事实.你知道他是一个多么自我膨胀的人.“

布鲁斯想掐死他。而有一天他会付诸行动的.

“所以你把Tony为了Wanda的案子而雇来全美最优秀的律师的行为看作不理智？”托尼恨万达的表现就是竭尽所能去救她？失去理智的到底是Tony还是你？就连一个弱智都知道低调行事是现在最好的行事方式.“

“Brucie体会过当弱智的感觉.”克林特低声嘲讽着，但所有人都无视了他，如果排除朝他狠狠看了一眼的娜塔莎。

“她是个孩子。她不应该面对这些.“

布鲁斯受够了史蒂夫用相同的理由来搪塞一切问题。如果steve真的想这么做的话那么很好.布鲁斯会在相同的游戏里打败他，并以其人之道还治其人之身。

“那好吧。我们可以在‘她是个孩子’的认识上达成一致了吗？“布鲁斯这么问道，眼里闪烁着狡猾的光芒。托尼愣了一会便马上了然于胸，脸上浮现出相同的神情。

“是的”史蒂夫强烈赞同。

“那么她就应该被当作一个孩子来对待:她得按时睡觉，她不能随心所欲的买东西，她会有零花钱，她会得到她所缺失的教育，她要听大人的话，她如果做错事情会被禁足，她不能参与复仇者的任务但如果她去了那就会是你的责任，队长，你负责去处理那些放射性尘埃.毕竟我们不能让一个小孩子呆在队伍里.“布鲁斯拖着嗓子说。

托尼觉得自己在天堂。他知道Bruce可以变的很记仇，但这简直比纯洁的黄金还棒！胡椒会为他骄傲的.

“那太疯狂了，你疯了吗？谁给你的权利？“克林特快要打破安全界限了，他好像会朝着韦恩挥拳。

“冷静点Barton，我很确定她会适应这个.但如果她搞砸了，那同样也是你的责任.如果她受伤了或是伤害了别人，我很确定Tony会保证帮她找到一个非常完美的抚养家庭.“

“你要把我当小孩子来对待？”红色的迷雾包围着Wanda，她想要结束Wne的生命.他不知道自己在和谁打交道，而她会给他点颜色看看.

“哦甜心你是一个，steve说的。”布鲁斯用那种温柔过头的声音说，脸上却写满了讽刺。

托尼爱惨了布鲁斯，事实证明他的选择没错，布鲁斯简直棒呆了！他今天晚上就会表达对他的欣赏的.托尼爱他好像又多了一点。现在的场面里没有一丝浪漫或是情欲的气息，但托尼就想现在和布鲁斯做爱，就在这里。

“我要杀了你韦恩”，万达朝着韦恩使用了超能力，试图找到他眼里的恐惧。红色的迷雾将韦恩整个围住.

托尼会杀了她。那个婊子攻击了他生命里的阳光.

无数枪支从天花板上垂下并且迅速瞄准了Wanda，钢铁战衣包裹住Tony，掌心炮冲着她。钢铁侠还在纠结是瞄准她的头还是心脏.最后掌心炮瞄准了她的头，被注入了能量的激光束指着她的心脏.

万达尝试找出韦恩的恐惧所在却一无所获。韦恩感受到了她的力量，但她却明白，对自己来说，那感觉就好像是撞击上了一个固定的物体。

~*~  
临床知道那是什么感觉，当你的思想被控制的时候是什么感觉，他明白那条伤疤可以蔓延到内心多深的地方。但起码在这一刻，他想看到韦恩崩溃.他竟敢挑战队长的权威，他竟然妄想自己可以打败全世界有史以来最伟大的士兵！仿佛！

红色的迷雾围绕着Wne，不出几秒就会传出他的尖叫，Clint这么想道。哦可怜的Brucie Boy.哈！愚不可及的混蛋.当他知道Stark和Wayne在2010年就已经结婚了的时候他以为Stark疯了，他讨厌Wayne。

过了一会儿韦恩仍旧站在那，Clint很想知道是什么造成了这次延误。紧接着令人意想不到的事发生了.

~*~  
突然间Bruce冲上前去在wanda来得及作出反应之前紧紧揪住了她的领子，红色的薄雾霎时间消失，其他的复仇者们也注意到了的动作，他以前看起来懒懒散散的四肢充满了平时从未有过的紧绷感.他比Wanda更高，肩膀向后拉，从他身上可以看出危险的先兆，他像残忍的捕食者一样紧绷，并且蓄势待发.

房间里的温度霎时跌至冰点。

布鲁斯逼近万达，当他开始说话的时候托尼放松下来而其他人却如临大敌。他的话语低沉，那种刺骨的寒冷仿佛深入骨髓.

“你真的以为可以挖掘出我的恐惧？嗯？我住在哥谭，小甜心比这更糟的我见多了，所以这就是你的小把戏吗？在这里，对我做这种事？我可以将我用来对付稻草人的相同的手段用在你身上.“

“蝙蝠侠”，Clint低声说，他的声音在寂静中异常清晰。娜塔莎紧张起来，将手放到寡妇蛰上.

哦是的巴顿先生，没想到蝙蝠侠就是那个‘愚蠢的Brucie’吧？罗曼诺夫如果我是你我就不会尝试做任何现在你将要做的事情小姐。据我所知‘s of Shadow是连克格勃都惧怕的组织.“布鲁斯毫不犹豫地嘲讽着说了一些跟蝙蝠侠有关的事。

“你.你要对我做什么？“Wanda双手紧紧扯住了自己的衣领.

“来自moi hun的礼貌表示，你知道的小天才，B建议我做一点预防措施所以我就象征性地研究了一下，猜猜怎么样？他是对的.别担心，这些不会伤害你.这不过就是些能力抑制器‘Kiddo’(幼儿专用)。当泽维尔教授觉得你可以掌控你的能力的时候它就会被收回.“托尼和布鲁斯一样具有震慑力。

随着时间一分一秒过去其他人变的越来越焦躁不安--他们从来没见过Tony的这一面。

“那不对，她不过是个孩子Tony，蝙蝠侠在给你洗脑，你看不出来吗？现在放她走要不然.“

”要不然什么史蒂夫？布鲁斯在给我洗脑？你真的知道自己在说什么吗？你怎么敢指控我的丈夫？你他妈怎么敢！我可以保证让你的生活变成地狱.别再来威胁我了.你对我有什么优势？什么都没有.公众站在我这边.布鲁斯也是。人们表面上或许更喜欢你，但Bruce和我才是真正引导舆论的人.你觉得哪个媒体会听你的？是你？还是一个百万富翁？我的关系网遍布天下，比你们想的还要广，甚至在你服役的军队里.“

“我确定当公众知道了Bruce就是蝙蝠侠的时候他们对你的评价不会很高.”

“你不会那么做的Natasha，知道为什么么？因为我掌握着一些连神盾局都不知道的秘密.让一个世界上最优秀的侦探当作你的丈夫是有好处的，他什么都告诉我了，并且哥谭不再恨他了，他是哥谭的英雄.至于政府，我只要去说服他们就行了.我和钢铁侠之前就那么干过，只不过是再干一遍罢了.或者，我可以两手一甩看着Bruce施展他的魔法，他可以轻松的愚弄任何人.你有经验，不是吗？看着Bruce愚弄别人可称得上是我的一种怪癖.他的大脑太性感了.布鲁斯，你的大脑太性感了.我好爱你.“

“我也爱你爱德华”，布鲁斯脸色缓和下来，而其他人因此又带着厌恶看着他，这对于他们和托尼之间的关系来说可不太友好。

“知道吗你这个忘恩负义的混蛋，我不准备再为你们的烂摊子花钱了，你们要么滚出去，要么付房租，到杂货店买所有的东西。我把你们当朋友对待，而你们却把我丈夫看作废物.你们觉得我疯了并背着我制定了计划，就好像我是这里最自私的人.我会让你知道的，你们不值得我宝贵的时间和金钱.我不会再扮你们的贴心老爹了.鉴于我也是位慈善家我会降低一点房租.一个月10万怎么样？我给你们三天，告诉我你们的决定.“说完后托尼便拉着布鲁斯的手转头离开了大厦。

其他人的大脑花了将近两个小时来处理刚刚发生的事情，但他们仍然无法完全克服这一切。他们永远不会.

~*~  
“嘿B？我喜欢你保护我时的样子.有点可爱.“  
“闭嘴吧Tony，赶紧睡觉.”  
然后他们就在彼此相爱的臂膀里睡着了。  
~*~

**Author's Note:**

> 这个怎么样？我希望不太令人失望.  
> 布鲁斯叫了托尼很多名字，爱德华是其中一个。我这么做的原因是在我看过的所有漫画中没有人曾经这么叫过Tony，这就让这个名字更加特殊了。只有布鲁斯这么叫托尼。


End file.
